


What are you waiting for?

by Sault



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sault/pseuds/Sault
Summary: A snippet based on a conversation in Zag's room.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	What are you waiting for?

“What are you waiting for, I’m here, already. Right...?” There was a pleading desperation in Thanatos’ voice.

In that moment the heartache between them was insufferable.

Zagreus had so many answers to that question but remained quiet, for once, because there was only one answer that mattered. Underneath dark radiance there was so much despair and, as his mouth captured death’s lips in reply, Zagreus was determined to burn it all away.


End file.
